It's Complicated
by captainpastelunicorns
Summary: Finding out that he could turn into a Titan was complicated enough, but what about when feelings for a certain person start to arise in Eren.
1. Chapter 1

It's Complicated

Chapter One: Prologue

My eyes darted open suddenly as I woke up. I looked over at the clock that hung on the wall, 3:34 AM. It seemed almost like a routine to wake up around this time. For the past few weeks I haven't been able to stay asleep, but tonight was different. _Someone_ was in my bed, sleeping next to me, making it hard for me to sleep. It's not that I didn't want them here, in fact, it's the complete opposite. I _needed _ them here with me. Turning my body around, I looked at the one next to mine, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

It seemed so strange for him to be here with me. I'm still not used to the fact that I am, quite clearly, in love with this man. Of course I'd never tell him that. I'm sure he feels the same way about me but I still cannot bring myself to say those three simple words that hold so much meaning behind them.

I ran my fingers through his soft short hair, careful not to wake him. I'm certain he would kill me if I interupted his sleep. He was never a morning person. I could feel my cheeks getting hot as his lips parted slightly at my touch. He looked so calm and peaceful while sleeping, much different from his cold expression he usually wore. His life was never easy and I know I made things more complicated for him, and humanity itself.

No one else knows about our relationship and I don't know what they would even think about it. I don't even know what I think about it, much less what he thinks of it. I always question our relationship. Is it one sided? Am I forcing myself onto him? Is he using me? The possibilities are endless and it hurts me to think such things.

I look back over to the clock, 3:49 AM. Debating whether or not I should even attempt something so silly, I lean closer to the sleeping man before me and gently kiss his forehead, hoping I would not disturb him. Taking one last look at him, I turn back around and slowly dift back to sleep with the slightest smile on my face. For the first time in a long time, I was genuinely happy.

"Eren, wake up!" a female voice yells. Startled, I jump up and look around me. Mikasa was sitting at the foot of the bed with her back facing me. _Oh no... Don't tell me she saw him in here._

"I'm up," I say nervously, looking around for traces of him in the bed but finding no evidence of his presence. It was like he was never here. The whole left side of the bed was almost neatly made, it looked like no one was even in this bed but me. _Did I dream that?_

"Good, get ready. I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast with the others," Mikasa said in her emotionless voice. Sometimes she really worried me. She was either emotionless or angry, never anything inbetween.

Once she was gone and the door to my room was shut, I stood up and searched for some clean clothes to wear. My room was always a mess and I always knew where things were but today my room was so _clean_ and I had no idea where my things coould be. After minutes of searching, I finally found my clean clothes in my closet of all places. Usually my clothes were piled on the floor, a pile for clean clothes and a pile for dirty clothes.

Taking no more time than was necessary, I dressed myself and brushed my teeth before heading down to the kitchen, nervous for what awaited me. _I really hope Mikasa didn't see anything. She was acting kinda different. She didn't even look at me..._

Entering the kitchen I noticed that everyone was already eating. I took the only open seat which was between Mikasa and Armin. "Good morning Eren," Armin said as he finished the last bite of his breakfast. "You look extra tired today, get enough sleep?" I glanced over at Levi who was drinking his tea that he so often drank before quickly replying with a simple "I'm fine."

As everyone finished eating they began to leave and soon it was only Levi and Mikasa left at the table with me. _Come on hurry and finish your breakfast this is getting awkaward,_ I quietly scolded myself. "Eren, you looked troubled. Is something bothering you?" Mikasa asked. She was always so worried and over protective when it came to me. I could understand why, I mean yeah I saved her once but jeez you'd think a girl would move on.

"I'm fine, just a little tired I suppose."

"Eren, you need to sleep more, it's important," she replied in that stern motherly voice of hers she always used when I did something wrong.

"Yeah, yeah," I said before finishing up the orange juice I was drinking.

Levi stood up and took his dishes to the sink which he began to fill with soapy water. Every morning he did the dishes. The others offered to help him do them but he always refused them saying something along the lines of "you'll just mess them up and I'll have to redo them anyway." He was always so picky when it came to cleaning.

Just then Armin came running into the kitchen. "Mikasa, I need your help. Can you come with me?" Before leaving Mikasa looked at me then at Levi, frowning slightly at the two of us.

Making sure no one was around that could over hear me, I stood up, taking my dirty dishes to Levi. Once he took them from my hands, I leaned my back against the sink beside him. "So where'd you go this morning?"

"I left before Mikasa came. She goes to your room every morning to wake you, remember," Levi said emotionlessly.

I looked down at my feet, I'm sure my face was red with embarrassment because of the next thing I was going to say. "Are you going to stay with me again tonight?" I asked nervously.

Suddenly Levi was in front of me, his forehead against mine and his right hand on my left cheek, using his thumb to brush across the tinge of red that covered my cheek. "Of course," he said. It seemed as if he was going to kiss me but he stepped back and looked away before returning to his dishes. I sighed softly. My relationship with this man was complicated.

**Author's Note: Yeah, so this is really short I know /.\ but I haven't written anything in so long and I deleted my other story so I wanted to upload something lol but I'm going to try to finish this story and make it even the slightest bit interesting (no promises lol) **


	2. Chapter 2

It's Complicated

Chapter Two: Flustered

~Levi's point of view~

Love? Have I ever known what love really is? I thought at one point I did. I mean I thought I was in love with Petra, but was I really? What I felt for her is nothing compared to how I feel for _him_. With Petra, it was more like a family kind of bond, like an important teammate, and with him it's something completely new to me. The way he makes me feel inside and the way he says my name. Everything about him is utterly perfect and I cannot get him off my mind. He worries me to no end though. His titan abilities are something else and I fear that one day it might just kill him.

But tonight is the night; the night I stay in his room and sleep in his bed next to him. I have dreamed of this night for quite some time now. I don't know what it is about this _brat_ that makes me want to be with him, but I really do want to spend every waking moment by his side. Something about staying in his room with him bothers me though. Every morning Mikasa goes to wake him up and I'm sure seeing me in bed with him would make her go completely insane with rage. She really doesn't like me much. I can't blame her though, I mean I did beat her friend up right in front of her. It was for a good cause and he healed completely fine so you'd think she'd get over it.

One thing I've learned about Mikasa is that she holds grudges for long periods of time. And what about the others? What would they think if they saw me with him? Would they think differently of me? Well, either way I'm fine with it because being with him is all that matters. It absolutely hurts me to have to act so cold towards him in front of the others.

Deciding it's time to go to Eren's room, I stand up from my chair. I look around my office making sure everything is clean and in order before I leave; of course everything is.

Eren's room is on the other side of the building. It will take me exactly five minutes to get to him. Five, very long minutes. I have to be careful not to let anyone see or hear me. I think this is longest walk I've ever been on. _The things I do for this brat. Next time he's coming to my room_.

Once arriving at Eren's door, I lightly knock so I don't disturb the others. He opens it at once, the look on his face is flawless. He looks so happy. "L-Levi Heichou, come in!" In my head I laughed at his silly stuttering, it really is cute. I walk into his room and my jaw nearly hits the floor.

"So messy," I say, staring wildly at the clutter that he calls a room. _He's definitely coming to my room next time._ I turn to look at Eren, he looks almost hurt by my words. Noticing that the door was still open I walk over and shut it, making sure it was locked as I do so.

"You know Eren, you don't have to be hurt by my words." I walk towards the young man that has his back to me. He seems to tense up. I lean my head between his shoulder blades, he is taller than me after all. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pull him closer to me. I stand up on my tippy toes and whisper into his ear, "Eren, I'm glad you invited me here tonight."

Eren pulls away from my grip, turning to face me. He looks straight into my eyes as he pushes me against the wall, his body towering over mine. It seems like his face was getting closer to mine. I can tell he wants to kiss me. Smiling up at him I say, "Shouldn't we be getting to bed?" His face starts to turn bright red and I mentally laugh at his foolishness again. He is so adorable. Standing on my tippy toes for the second time tonight, _how embarassing_, I lean closer to him and kiss his cheek softly before pushing him away and walking to the bed.

Taking a look at my clothes, I realize I have _forgotten_ to change into my pajamas. I smirk to myself, knowing this will tease him. I take everything off until I'm just in my shirt and pants. I glance behind me to look at Eren. He is watching me. I slowly begin to unbutton my shirt. Once it is unbuttoned I let the top of it fall to reveal my shoulders to the man behind me. Then I slowly let it fall to the ground, leaving my back fully exposed. I could hear Eren gasp behind me. I knew he would be surprised to see my wings of freedom tattoo that covered my entire back.

"H-heichou, I had no idea you had a tattoo." I look back at him and smirk, wondering how he felt about it. It seems almost as if he could read my mind because the next thing he says is, "It's beautiful." I turn back around and begin to unbutton my pants, then realization hit me. Not only did I _forget_ to change into my pajamas, I had _forgotten_ to bring them with me as well. "Oh darn," I say, just loudly enough for him to hear me.

"What?" Eren asks, it's obvious that he is confused. Smirking, I turn back around so I can see him.

"It seems that I've forgotten my pajamas," I say calmly. The young man's face begins to turn red.

"You could wear something of mine," he says quietly. I continue to smirk at him.

"That's no good. Your clothes won't fit me."

Eren clears his throat. "You could go get yours..."

"Too long of a walk. You wouldn't mind if I just slept in my _boxers_ would you?"

I can honestly say that I've never seen his face this red before. "C-course not!" he answers. I turn back around, slowly pushing my pants down and taking them off. I stood in nothing but my _black silk boxers_. I bent over to pick up my clothes. Glancing back at Eren, I notice he is blushing and trying to make it look like he isn't looking at me. I laugh quietly to myself. It's cute how he gets so flustered over this stuff.

Standing up from my previous position, I begin to fold my clothes. I want at least one thing to be neat in this messy room. Spotting a clean, well _mostly clean_, spot on the desk next to Eren's bed, I lay my folded clothes down. Eren has already gotten into bed so now it's my turn. I'm nervous because I've never slept with another person before. And while I know things won't get _intimate,_ it's still a possibility that makes me even more nervous. But I trust Eren not to take things _too far_.

As I lay down onto the bed and cover up with the blanket, I notice that he is watching me intently. "What _brat_?"

"Heichou... Do you always have to call me that?" he whines.

"Of course I do. _You're my brat_," I say as I turn the lamp light off, leaving us in complete darkness.

"Heichou..."

"Shh, go to sleep... _brat_." Even in the darkness I can tell he is rolling his eyes at me.

Waking up at 6:30 AM is never easy for me. I so badly want to stay in bed with Eren but I can't. Cleaning his room is going to take awhile and Mikasa will wake him up in about two hours so I have to hurry if I'm going to get this done.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally finish cleaning his room. It takes me an hour and fifty minutes to get done. I make the side of the bed I was on and then mess it up a tiny bit because we all know Eren doesn't make his bed.

Before I leave I walk to Eren's side of the bed. He looks so at peace when sleeping. I gently kiss his forehead then walk to the door to leave, quietly shutting it behind me so I don't wake Eren. On my way down the hall I pass Mikasa. I can tell she's watching me even without looking at her. She must know something's different. After all, I am never here on this side of the building in the morning. I continue my way down the hall and stairs without looking back.

At the bottom of the stairs is Hanji. "Levi Heichou, what are you doing over here so early?" she questions.

"I was cleaning the hall," I say smoothly. She just nods and lets it go. One thing I like about Hanji is that she doesn't question my cleaning.

"Oh. Let's walk to the kitchen together then," Hanji smiles at me. I don't understand why this woman is so bubbly all the time, but I nod in agreement.

Once in the kitchen, I sit down in my usual spot. The table is already set and breakfast is already ready to eat. Armin must've made breakfast because he is the only one in here, other than me and Hanji. I begin to eat, I have no patience to wait for the other's. They were always so slow at coming to breakfast.

After everyone is sitting at the kitchen table, I'm already finished eating. Drinking another cup of tea, I look over at Eren. He looks troubled. I look beside him at Mikasa. She's staring at me. _Oh, great._ I close my eyes, not wanting to make Mikasa upset, and listen to their small talk.

Soon everyone begins to leave, except for Eren, Mikasa, and _me._ Not wanting things to be anymore awkward, I stand up to take my dirty dishes to the sink, filling it with soapy water. I did the dishes every morning as part of my daily routine.

Armin came rushing into the kitchen and gets Mikasa to leave with him. Now it is only me and _Eren_. I can hear Eren stand up, grab his dishes, and walk towards me. I take the dishes from his hands and set them into the soapy water. He leans his back against the sink, next to me.

"So where'd you go this morning?" he asks with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I left before Mikasa came. She goes to your room every morning to wake you, remember," I say emotionlessly.

I glance over at Eren who is looking down at his feet, cheeks bright red. "Are you going to stay with me again tonight?" he asks nervously.

Sighing mentally, I move so I'm in front of Eren suddenly. Leaning my forhead against his, I place my right hand onto the left side of his face. I run my thumb across his crimson stained cheek. "Of course," I say sweetly. _Only I'm going to make you come to my room instead._ I so badly want to kiss him but I decide against it, stepping back and returning to my dishes. I hear Eren sigh softly, maybe he wanted me to kiss him.

My relationship with this young man is complicated.

**Author's Note: I would've had this up earlier but my internet was being stupid t(-.-t) Anyways, I'm bad at writing cx lol but next chapter will hopefully be up within the next two days.**


End file.
